Magic is Might
by Super Nintendo Power
Summary: Ike Dawn was just an ordinary kid attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, War brings out the worst in some people. And the best in others. Based on the Magic is Might experience.
1. Chapter 1

Ike Dawn was troubled.

Ike was not the kind of person who worried very much. Worrying did not get things done. Action got things done. Ike liked to think that not worrying very much was a good thing. He never worried about his twin sister Bells despite the fact he had a very low opinion of her boyfriends. He never worried about his father, a muggle lawyer, because Ike considered him one of the bravest men he knew. He never worried about his friends, both the ones he left behind at Salem, and the new ones he met at Hogwarts, as he knew that they were all made of strong stuff. And if something did happen, Ike would help them through it. That's what friends did. Ike certainly did not worry much.

However, he was concerned about the future.

Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of all time, was dead.

Ike could not shake the implications of what that meant through the entire train journey to King's Cross station. Dumbledore, the greatest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen, the one who defeated Grindelwald, the only one who You-know-who ever feared. Dead.

Ike did not want to imagine what that meant for the country. Dumbledore was a powerful figure, speaking out against the evils of You-Know-Who and his followers, and a major obstacle in You-Know-Who's path.

But now he's dead.

And Ike is worried about the future.

That cannot be a good sign.

Ike sighed. He looked around the empty compartment, feeling rather lonely. All of his close friends had stayed behind for the funeral, but as Ike didn't know Dumbledore personally, he felt it more prudent to leave the school immediately.

Ike closed his eyes and rested his head against the window. Dumbledore was dead. You-Know-Who was taking over. This country was going downhill. Ike had heard stories of relatives of students he knew being murdered by the Death Eaters. How long until the Death Eaters were outright recruiting took over the ministry, killing anyone who spoke up against them? A year? Two? At this rate, it could be as soon as a few months. And then… Will Hogwarts be safe? Are the Death… Eaters willing to spare… children? No… That… can't… be…

Ike was walking down a unfamiliar corridor at Hogwarts. He thought he was lost, but that was ridiculous. Four years at Hogwarts means that you pretty much can find your way around the castle.

"Hi Ike!" Ginny said cheerfully. "Do you need directions?"

Ike told her that he did not need directions.

"Cool!" Ginny said brightly. "Okay, if you run down this hallway fast enough, you'll find some cake!"

Cake? Ike sprinted through the hall, and found himself on the staircase. Instead of climbing down the stairs, Ike jumped over the railing and dropped to the bottom floor. Ginny was waiting for him.

"Oh, hi Ike." Ginny said cheerfully. "If you want your cake, you're going to have to save the princess!"

Ike asked her what Princess she meant.

"The one in there!" Ginny said, pointing. Ike looked behind him, and saw that an entire portion of the castle was missing. Instead, there was a giant flying Pirate ship that was hovering over a Volcano.

Ike looked down and discovered that he was in a slingshot.

"Good luck!" Ginny said, as she fired Ike through the air like a human cannonball. Ike landed perfectly on the ship, and looked around anxiously.

Suddenly, a giant flying dragon with a turtle shell flew out of nowhere. Ike cursed it. It died.

Then an even worse monster showed up. It was Cormac McLaggen.

"Hello Ike. I am here to say that due to the fact that my family is rich and famous, I am better then you."

Ike shoved him off the edge. He died.

Ike wandered through the ship, and found a prison.

"What!" Ike shrieked. "I was told there would be cake!"

"The Cake is the truth, Ike." Dumbledore said. "It is always promised to us, and yet we never get it."

"What about the Princess?"

"Oh. She's in another castle."

"Son of a-"

Suddenly, the ship started shaking.

"Ike! Ike!"

Ike rushed upstairs, and found an even worse monster then McLaggen.

Umbridge.

She was grinning as Ike gaped at her giant form. She was five thousand feet tall and had a huge Katana and she was screaming

"Ike. Ike!"

And she was shaking Ike and she had wings and she-

"Dammit, Ike! Wake up!"

Ike felt a slap to his cheek. His eyes fluttered open.

"Ow." Ike rubbed his cheek and examined his waker. "What the hell was that for, Natalie?"

The girl grinned. "Just thought you needed a wake-up call. We're here."

"Oh!" Ike said, jumping upwards so fast Natalie backed up in alarm. "Thanks, Natalie!"

"You're welcome." Natalie said, trying not to laugh as Ike accidently whacked himself in the face with his trunk.

The two left the train together.

Ike's thoughts drifted back to the fact that soon, everything was going to change. And he really had no idea how to face it.

"Hey! Are you listening?"

Ike's head jerked towards Natalie. "Not really." He said sheepishly. "Run that by me, again?"

Natalie sighed. "Honestly… You're in your own world sometimes. It's ridiculous. I asked you why you left school early."

"I could ask you the same thing." Ike countered.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "My Mum wants me to come home. We wanted to go to the funeral, but… well…" Natalie trailed off, as if unsure of how to put the reasoning into words.

"You barely knew him."

"I guess that's part of it." Natalie said slowly. "So!" She said, trying to sound cheery. "Are you going home right away, then?"

"Yes." Ike said flatly. "You couldn't pay me to stay here."

Natalie flinched. Ike internally cursed his words. That really was quite insensitive.

"I'm sorry." Ike said, after a few moment's pause. "That was out of line."

"No, it was honest." Natalie said, brushing away his apology.

They had reached the gateway into the muggle world. Ike went first, and waited for Natalie on the other side. Ike decided to use the lull in conversation to make a change of subject.

"So Natalie. What are you doing this sum-"

"Natalie? There you are!" A woman came striding up and seized Natalie's arm. "Quickly! Quickly!" She stressed. But Natalie stood still.

"I'll see you later Ike." She chirped. "Have a nice summer!"

"You too, Natalie." Ike said. "Have a nice summer, Mrs. McDonald."

"You as well." She said hastily. "Let's go, Natalie!"

Natalie waved as she turned and walked away with her mother, who kept a firm grip on her daughter as she looked around anxiously. They eventually left Ike's line of sight.

Ike sighed. Time to go.

Ike dragged his trunk through the station to reach the street. He found himself thinking about Natalie's mother's behavior. It was only to be expected. Dumbledore's death must have rattled the magical world at large even more then it had affected Ike personally. Ike had heard some parents had been so anxious to see their children home safely that they had arrived personally and taken them home! People were worried, and for good reason. People were dying, and nothing was in the way of You-Know-Who taking over Magical Britain.

Ike was not sure if The Death Eater's were organized outside of Britain, but it was almost certain that they would continue to expand as long as they had the upper hand in this conflict. Eventually, they would extend their reach towards other countries. Ike wondered how long America would stay out of it. How long Bells, his father, Quincy, and Evy would stay out of it. Ike fully expected Bells to lecture him fully about attending school in a war torn country, while strongly suggesting he try to get back into Salem. Quincy would probably want Ike to go back, just so he can continue to receive feedback through letters what magical war was really like. Ike would never again know what Evanna would want, but he liked to think she would be concerned for him, and would want him to come back to Salem so he could see her every day. His father, of course, would respect whatever Ike's decision was.

Ike extended his wand hand over the street and with a bang, the knight bus appeared. Ike was so lost in his thoughts that he immediately realize the conductor wasn't familiar.

"Wait a minute… who are you? Where's Stan?"

The Conductor sniffed.

"How many people must ask me that?" He asked. "Stan Shunpike is currently in Azkaban, as it was discovered about half a year ago that he was a Death Eater."

"Stan? A Death Eater?" Ike asked, with a blank look on his face. "I find that hard to believe."

"Well, the Ministry has found incontrovertible evidence." The Conductor snapped. "They would not have arrested him otherwise. Now, your fare."

Ike paid the bus fare and sat down.

"Where is your destination?"

"The Ministry of Magic, guest entrance." Ike said promptly.

Immediately, the bus took off like a shot. It seemed that the driver, whatever his name was, hadn't been arrested yet.

There were not very many passengers on the bus this time of day. Ike found himself in front of the Ministry of Magic guest entrance in ten minutes.

Ike could barely cram himself and his huge trunk in the Phone booth, but he managed. Ike dialed the five digit password.

The sort of female voice Ike always seemed to associate with girls who were not interested in him for some reason wafted through the air.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and Business."

"Ike Dawn." Ike said, making sure his voice was clear. "I'm here to get a port key authorized to go out of the country."

"Thank you." The voice said. "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

Ike was not wearing robes, but he took the badge anyway. It read:

**IKE DAWN**

**Portkey Traveler **

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the atrium."

The Elevator began to descend.

When the elevator reached it's stop, Ike took off rather quickly. He noticed that the old fountain had been restored, and again he came back to the question of what had happened to it in the first place. Ike reached the security counter quickly.

"Hey." Ike greeted. "I need to give you my wand?"

"Yeah, yeah, over here." The wizard said, in a bored tone. Ike followed him to the wand reading scale thing that Ike still did not know the name for. The wizard dropped the wand in, and then pulled out the piece of paper.

"Nine inches, Dragon Heartstring core, has been in use for nearly five years. That right?"

"Yeah. It's perfect thanks." Ike said, as he took his wand back.

Ike headed for the lift, and managed to squeeze in right before the lift started downwards.

…

"Portus." The witch said, tapping the water bottle with her wand. The Bottle shuddered for a while, but then ceased. "There." She said importantly. "That should take you straight to your home. All your paperwork is filled out, and you are ready to go!"

"Great. Thanks." Ike said, as he reached for the Portkey, but the witch grabbed his arm.

"Hang on. I wanted to ask you something."

"Ummm… Okay?" Ike asked. "What is it?"

"You came from Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes." Ike said, nodding.

"Is it true that Dumbledore is dead?" She asked, her anxiety apparent on her face. "I mean, there's no chance he's pretending or anything, is there?"

"None. " Ike said, tonelessly. "I saw his body myself."

"Oh…" The witch's face fell. "Well, that's okay. Thank you. You can go."

Ike touched the portkey, and headed home. Back to America.


	2. I have to Say

I have to say, I really do not appreciate it when people refuse to review. I'm holding the next ten chapters hostage until I reach the 100 + Mark.

Thank you, and have a nice day.


End file.
